The Quarter Quell
by TXALLST4RS
Summary: Hey guys! So, this Hunger Games FanFiction is based off of a Quarter Quell! I suck at summaries, but I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello! So, I got this idea from author /a random surprise\ and I thought I would try it out! This is a story about the Quarter Quell! Hope you enjoy!**

District One

Male Tribute: Matthew Henderson

Female Tribute: Destiny Ross

Capitol Escort: Lily Staw

District Two

Male Tribute: Connor Niles

Female Tribute: Alyson Smith

Capitol Escort: Ruby Delasco

District Three

Make Tribute: Nick Sorisanta

Female Tribute: Sydney Walker

Capitol Escort: Tyler Reid

District Four

Male Tribute: Kyle Spring

Female Tribute: Alex Spring

(Brother and sister)

Capitol Escort: Shelly Nicole

District Five

Male Tribute: Ashton Avery

Female Tribute: Bliss Leigh

Capitol Escort: Mason Hill

District Six

Male Tribute: Patrick Noel

Female Tribute: Shay Perris

Capitol Escort: Nala Forge

District Seven

Male Tribute: Burns Miles

Female Tribute: Sasha Frame

Capitol Escort: Morgan Katie

District Eight

Male Tribute: Shannon Harmer

Female Tribute: Eliana Hardesty

Capitol Escort: Bethany Elliott

District Nine

Male Tribute: Cameron Floyd

Female Tribute: Madysen Swanzy

Capitol Escort: Rose Onyx

District Ten

Male Tribute: Colton Grier

Female Tribute: Gabriella Marrow

Capitol Escort: Lindsey Faith

District Eleven

Male Tribute: Elijah Briggs

Female Tribute: Nikki Dalton

Capitol Escort: Arnold McSwain

District Twelve

Male Tribute: Sam Coin

Female Tribute: Katlynn Darca

Capitol Escort: Flower Sign

**So these are all the tributes! In the next chapter, there are going to be ways you can gain points for your self to help out your favorite Tribute! If you have any questions, DM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

So, I don't think the Reapings are too important, and I know you guys want to get to the Games quick! So, in a short summary, all the tributes were reaped, and there were no volunteers. In this chapter, I'm going to explain characteristics of tributes 1-3, looks and personalities, and include districts 1-3 interviews! Hope you enjoy!

District One

Matthew Henderson- Matthew is a very, very buff tribute. He's something to be with, not against. He doesn't have a very good home life, so he is hoping to win these games and show his family what he is worth. Matthew has dark brown hair with bright green eyes. He has a clear complexion, excluding a long scare that runs from his right ear to his jaw line. It was given to him by his father and a belt.

Destiny Ross- Smart, honest, and hungry to win these games. She looks like a pretty Princess, but acts like a nightmare. Her and Matthew together are a pair no one will mess with.

District Two

Connor Niles- A fairly large guy, but has many fears. He hopes to win, but has a feeling he won't. He has piercing blue eyes and dirty blonde hair.

Alyson Smith- A small, weak little girl. She is only thirteen, and knows she has no chance at winning. She has long brown hair and green eyes.

District Three

Nick Sorisanta- A buff guy. Him and Matthew are cousins, so they are teaming up together, creating a strong career team. He is very pale, with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Sydney Walker- She is a girl to be afraid of. Both her and Destiny share the same qualities, but Sydney is very hard headed. She has hazel eyes with black hair.

Ok! Time for interviews!

Matthew's POV

"Matthew, you look great!" Destiny said, straightening my tie. "Thanks, you too." I replied. I wore a black tux and my hair slicked back. Some emeralds lines my collar and the cuffs on my sleeve. Destiny wore a sparkly black dress, complete with some non- sparkly black high heels. Her make up was all done up and her hair as well. She looked really pretty. "Matthew, you're up!" Called a stage director. "You'll do fine. Don't sweat it, and have fun." Destiny patted my shoulder and walked away. I stepped towards the first step, but hesitated. Shaking off the feeling, I continued forward into the bright lights of the stage.

Destiny's POV

I finished reassuring Matthew an walked towards the TV to watch his interview. Matthew and I had been friends since middle school, and we still are. As he stepped on to the stage, he shielded his eyes from the light. "Matthew! Wow! You look very handsome tonight! Please take a seat." Caesar said, patting the seat across from him. Girls in the audience were going crazy. The male tributes from District One are always popular among the Capitol's girls. Always.

Matthew's POV

I settled in to the seat next to Caesar. "How are you going kid?" He asked. I didn't answer for a while. This was a lot to take in. "Uhhh... Matthew?" He asked with a laugh. I looked at him. "Sorry. Um, I'm doing good. How about you?" Caesar avoided the question, and continued with his. "So, Matthew. How do you feel about going in to the games?" He asked, tilting the microphone towards him. "I uh, I'm... I'm not too excited. I mean there's a chance I could die. Who would be excited?" I lifted my head to look in to the seats in front of me. Caesar nodded his head in agreement. "I see where you are coming from. Now, tell me, is there a special girl out there you would like to say something to? Ya know, if you die?" I looked down. "No." And with that, I stood up and walked off.

Destiny's POV

"Matthew? What happened?" I asked, matching pace with him. "It's nothing." He said. After that, he walked in the other direction to his room. I just stared at him as he walked away. I didn't understand why he would do that. "Destiny, you're up!" I heard my name and walked towards the stage. "Good luck kiddo. Don't screw up like the last one." Yeah, that was a big help. I gave a sarcastic smile and stepped on to the stage. "Oh my goodness! You look absolutely stunning!" I smiled and waved towards the crowd. "Thank you Caesar." I sat down in the seat across from him, an he began his interrogation. "Now, Miss Destiny, how does it feel going in to the games?" I looked up as he tilted the microphone towards me. "I'm feeling rather confident. I think I have a good shot at winning this, sir." Caesar smiled. "Now that's what I like to here!" The crowd rose and cheered for me. I hope this will get me sponsors. "Is there a special person in your life, Destiny? Anyone out there you want to leave a note for?" I sighed. "My family. I love you guys. I'm going to come out of this alive, and I'll be home soon." Caesar smiled at me before standing up. "Miss Destiny Ross, every body!" I stood with him, and he signaled me off stage. "Later Caesar!" I called over my shoulder. He waved a good bye before a stepped off stage. "Great job. Now go check in with your stylist, get your dress off, and then go check on Matthew. He really messed up by just walking off. Make him feel better." Lily said before walking in the other direction.

Matthew's POV

I punched the wall. I just had to stand up and walk off like an idiot. Usually Careers are charming and seemed wanting. I seemed weird and not likable. I just don't understand why I did that...


End file.
